I intend to be your last
by Astinson729
Summary: This is a Klaroline fanfiction that takes place after season four episode twenty-three when Klaus came to see Caroline at her graduation. The title of this fic comes from the line when Klaus said, "He's your first love. I intend to be your last. However long it takes." What happen when Caroline decides to go to New Orleans.
1. Chapter 1: New Orleans

Chapter 1: New Orleans

Caroline didn't know what to do. She knew Klaus liked her so when he told her he intended to be her last she didn't know how to react. All she could do was just smile at him. Then shortly after that Klaus just left.

The next day Caroline just didn't know what to do. She knew she liked him too, but he left before she could say anything. So Caroline did the only thing she could do. She called up Stefan who come over as fast as he could.

"What's wrong, Caroline," he asked stepping into her house.

"I don't know how to tell you," she nearly sobbed walking to the living room.

"Whatever it is you can trust me," Stefan comforted taking hold of her arm.

"It's not the simple," Caroline whispered turning to look at Stefan.

"Caroline, what is it," he asked helping her sit down.

"I…I…I'm in love with Klaus, and her left before I could say anything," she sobbed.

"What," he exclaimed shocked.

"You heard me. I'm in love with Klaus, but I can't do anything about it because of Tyler," she answered.

"What does he have to do with it, you and he are broken up," Stefan added.

"I know that, but do you know what he will do if he finds out. It will be the end of Klaus and me as we know it," Caroline nearly cried.

"I don't it will be that bad," Stefan whispered taking her hand.

"You don't know that," she whispered back leaning into him.

They sat there for a while in silent while Stefan just held her. She had no idea what to do, but she need to figure out something. She just hoped she could figure it out before Tyler found out. If he ever found out she would lose her mind. Soon after Stefan's phone started to ring.

"Sorry, Caroline, I have to go. It's Elena, and you know how she can get sometimes," he sighed getting up.

"It's okay, her problem is probably a lot bigger than mine anyways," she replied walking him to the door.

"Caroline, you know I'd love to stay and help, but there really isn't anything I can do," Stefan said turning around to look at her before he walked out the door.

"I know, now go help Elena," she answered closing the door behind him.

When she left she just went to her rom and cried. She didn't know that else to do, but lay there and cry. Hopefully she could figure out something, but all she could thing about was wanting Klaus to be there with her right now. A few hours lately she off into sleep.

"Klaus, what are you doing here," she exclaimed.

"Can't I just came see you? I miss you so much," he smiled

Caroline didn't know how to react. She just stood there staring at him smiling. "I missed you too," she replied moving toward him.

"I was hoping you would say that," he whispered pulling her close to him.

"Klaus, I can't…," she tried to get out, but Klaus stopped her with a kiss.

"Love, what's wrong," he asked taking a step back.

"Do you remember what happened last time you showed up? I just can't go there again knowing you're just going to leave," she sobbed leaning into him.

"Caroline, I promise never to leave you again if it's the last thing I do," he replied hugging her tight.

"Klaus, I love…..," she tried to get out before she woke up from the dream.

What was that all about Caroline thought sitting up in bed. She just didn't understand why she had a dream about Klaus. Yeah, she had thought about him before she fell asleep, but that didn't mean she had to have a dream about him. She didn't know what it meant, but all she knew was that she had to go the New Orleans to find him. After a while she fell back asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Bourbon Street

When Caroline arrived in New Orleans she didn't know what to expect. She thought she would find Klaus right away, but she was wrong. She actually had no idea where to find him so she was surprised when she walked into a bar near the French Quarter and found him. So she walked up next to him and order a drink.

"Bourbon, please," she said to the bar tender.

"Caroline, is that you? What are you doing here?", he asked surprised to ever see her again.

"Klaus, I...uh… Honestly, I come here to find you because I couldn't stand how we left thing, and I couldn't let you leave without telling you I love you," she replied a little shy.

"Oh, love, I love you too. I never said it because I was afraid you didn't fill the same way, and then there's Tyler.

"Tyler, and I broke up, but do you have an idea what he would do if he found out I had feelings for you and was here he'd kill us both." she answered.

'I know, love, and he can't hurt me, and I won't let him hurt you. A man who can't except that you love someone else, no matter how much he hates me, is not worthy of you," he responded taking her hand.

"Klaus, you might be a vengeful killer, but he doesn't see you the way I do, no one does. They don't understand that a man can change," she said twisting her finger between his.

"Caroline, you make me want to be a better man," he replied taking her other hand is is empty hand.

"So I don't know how long I'm going to be staying, but I'll stay as long as it takes for everyone to realise that I love you," she exclaimed.

"Stay as long as you want. Do you have anywhere to stay?", he asked

"No, I haven't really thought that far ahead,"she said.

"You can stay with me, we can go there now," he responded getting up.

Caroline followed him out of the bar and to his house. She had no idea what to expect coming here, but she really didn't know what to expect staying at his house.

When they come to his house Caroline walked in expecting to see his family, but there was no one in sight. She couldn't believe that his family wasn't there, but being the family that they are them not being there was kind of normal.

"Where's all your family?", she asked as the walked into the house.

"Well, this is a huge house so if you can't find them anywhere then they're not here," he replied

"Oh, I guess I should have known that," she smiled.

"I'm really glad you decided t o come," he responded taking her bag and setting it inside the door, "I hated the way things ended too, and i thought really hard about coming to see you, but I thought it would make you upset,. Also I didn't want to run into Tyler," he continued wrapping his arms around her.

"I wouldn't have gotten upset with you. I probably would have been surprised to see you. Tyler on the other hand would have tried to kill us both," Caroline replied embracing his hug by wrapping her arms around him.

"I think that's enough talk about Tyler. Let's talk about you," Klaus smiled leaning into kiss her.

"Klaus, I can't," she sighed stepping back.

"What's wrong, love," he asked a little worried.

"Klaus, I love you more than anyone I've ever loved. I even love you more than I loved Tyler. But I just got out of a relationship, and I'm not ready to take whatever this is to the next step. I need some time to think about what's going on here and what I want," she replied.

"Well, what do you want?". he asked taking her hand and leading her to the living room to sit down.

"Klaus, I…" she paused sitting on the couch.

"What," he replied sitting down next to her.

"Honestly I want you by my side till the end of time, but you know who much I loved Tyler. I can't just move on quickly from that, and jump into a relationship with you. We need to take this one step at a time," she nearly cried.

"I understand," he whispered.

"Do you?", she questioned.

"Caroline, I love you enough to what as long as it takes for you to stand beside me for the rest of eternity," he answered.

"I don't know what to say," she exclaimed.

"You don't have to say anything," he replied wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you," she whispered leaning into his touch.

"I love you too," he whispered back resting his chin on her head.

"He, is anybody home," Elijah yelled walking into the house trying to find his family. He been looking for them all day, and couldn't find them anywhere.

"In here," brother," Klaus yelled in response.

"Niklaus, I've been….Caroline, what are you doing here," Elijah exclaimed stopping dead in his tracks.


	3. Chapter 3: Home

"Brother, what are you doing back?" Klaus asked.

"Well, I came looking for you, but then I saw Caroline here. Can you please explain to me why she is here?" Elijah answered.

"Why don't you just ask her yourself," Klaus replied.

"So can you explain to me why you are here?" Elijah asked during to look at Caroline who was shocked to see him.

"Well, if you must know Klaus and I had some stuff happen, and I didn't like the way it ended so I came here to get things straightened out," she answered hoping that was good enough for him.

"What kind of stuff?" Elijah pried

"If you honestly much know I'll tell you if you have a few minutes to let me explain," she responded.

"I think I can spare a few minute," he said coming to sit beside her.

Caroline was quiet for a while trying to gather her thoughts before she began. She didn't know how much to tell him, but being Klaus's brother she might just tell him everything.

"Well, Klaus showed up at my graduation, and told me he was letting Tyler go free. Then he said something that still breaks my heart to this day. He told me that Tyler is my first love, and he intends to be my last however long it takes. After that everything was going great, but then Tyler broke up with me. At first I was upset. I mean, I was in love with Tyler, and that kind of love just doesn't go away like that. So then a few days later I realized that I was in love with Klaus. I was so upset with how things ended with him because I didn't know how he really felt. So I decided to came here to tell him how I felt, and to show everyone else how I felt," she said almost crying.

"Is this true," Elijah said looking at Klaus.

"I can't lie to you, brother. I'm madly in love her, and after every evil and vengeful thing I've done she loves me too," Klaus answered moving to stand next to Caroline.

"I hope you know this will change things," Elijah responded.

"We...," Klaus tried to get one.

"We know this is going to be hard," Caroline exclaimed before Klaus could say anything. "This won't affect Klaus as much as it will affect me. No one back home even knows I'm here. I mean, do you have any idea what would happen to me if Tyler found out I was here? I know sometimes the hardest thing to do is the right thing to do, but when everyone will be angry with me for being here it kind of makes things a little more complicated," she finished taking Klaus's hand.

"Well, I don't know how we're going to get through this, but I here for you, both of you. I just hope you both know what you are doing," Elijah responded.

"Thank you so much for being understanding, Elijah. I know this is going to be hard for all of us," Caroline sighed.


End file.
